Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2267
In 2267, numerous log entries were made on the Captain's log for the . ( ) Entrants * James T. Kirk Entries Spock's trial *''"Captain's log, stardate 3012.4. Despite our best efforts to disengage computers, the Enterprise is still locked on a heading for the mysterious planet Talos IV. Meanwhile, as required by Starfleet General Orderss, a preliminary hearing on Lieutenant Commander Spock is being convened and in all the years of my service this is the most painful moment I've ever faced."'' *''"Captain's log, stardate 3012.6. General court martial convened. Mr. Spock has again waived counsel and has entered a plea of guilty."'' *''"Captain's log, supplemental. Mr. Spock on trial for mutiny has forced the court to accept unusual evidence. On our monitor screen, the voyage of Captain Pike and the Enterprise to the one forbidden world in all the galaxy."'' ( ) Mission to Beta III *''"Captain's log, stardate 3156.2. While orbiting planet Beta III trying to find some trace of the starship that disappeared here a hundred years ago, a search party consisting of two Enterprise officers were sent to the planet below. Mr. Sulu has returned, but in a highly agitated mental state. His condition requires I beam down with an additional search detail."'' *''"Captain's log, stardate 3157.4. The Enterprise, still under attack by some sort of heat rays from the surface of Beta III, is now being commanded by Engineering Officer Scott. The shore party has been taken by the creature called Landru."'' *''"Captain's log, stardate 3158.7. The Enterprise is preparing to leave Beta III in star system C-111. Sociologist is remaining behind with a party of experts who will help restore the planet's culture to a Human form."'' ( ) Encounter with a parallel universe These log entries were recorded aboard the in the mirror universe. *"Captain's log, stardate unknown. During an ion storm, my landing party has beamed back to the ''Enterprise and found it, and the personnel aboard, changed. The ship is subtly altered, physically. Behavior and discipline has become brutal, savage." *"''Captain's log, supplemental. I command an ''Enterprise where officers apparently employ private henchmen among the crew, where assassination of superiors is a common means of advancing in rank." *"''Captain's log, stardate unknown. We are trapped in a savage parallel universe from which we must escape within four hours, or I will face a death sentence at Mr. Spock's hands." ( ) Encounter with Khan Noonien Singh *"Captain's log, stardate 3141.9. A full hour has elapsed since interception of the strange vessel. Our presence alongside is still being completely ignored. Although our sensors continue to show signs of equipment and life aboard, there's been no indication of danger to us." *"Captain's log, supplemental. Alongside the for ten hours now, a boarding party of engineering and medical specialists are now completing their examination of the mysterious vessel. Attempts to revive other sleepers await our success or failure with the casualty already beamed over. Dr. McCoy is frankly amazed at his physical and recuperative power." *"Captain's log, stardate 3142.8. They have my ship, discarding their own worthless vessel. Only moments of air left on the bridge now. Commendations recommended for Lieutenant Uhura, Technicians First Class Thule and Harrison … Lieutenant Spinelli … and, of course, Mr. Spock. I take full responsibility … I take full…" *"Captain's log, stardate 3143.3. Control of the ''Enterprise has been regained. I wish my next decisions were no more difficult. Khan and his people, what a waste to put them in a reorientation center … and what do I do about McGivers?" ( ) Mission to Omicron Ceti III * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 3417.3. We thought our mission to Omicron Ceti III would be an unhappy one. We had expected to find no survivors of the agricultural colony there. Apparently, our information was incorrect." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We have been ordered by Starfleet Command to evacuate the colony on Omicron III. However the colony leader, Elias Sandoval, has refused all cooperation and will not listen to any arguments." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 3417.5. The pod plants have spread spores throughout the ship, carried by the ventilation system. Under their influence, my crew is deserting to join the Omicron colony, and I can't stop them. I don't know why I have not been infected, nor can I get Doctor McCoy to explain the physical-psychological aspects of the infection." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 3417.7. Except for myself, all crew personnel have transported to the surface of the planet. Mutinied. Lieutenant Uhura has effectively sabotaged the communications station. I can only contact the surface of the planet. The ship can be maintained in orbit for several months, but even with automatic controls, I cannot pilot her alone. In effect, I am marooned here. I'm beginning to realize just how big this ship really is, how quiet. I don't know how to get my crew back, how to counteract the effect of the spores. I don't know what I can offer against paradise." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. I think I've discovered the answer. But to carry out my plan entails considerable risk. Mr. Spock is much stronger than the ordinary Human being. Aroused, his great physical strength could kill. But it's a risk I'll have to take." ( ) Mission to Gamma Trianguli VI * "Captain's Log, Stardate 3715.3. While making a routine exploration of the unexplored Gamma Trianguli VI, one of my men has been killed by a poisonous plant." * "Captain's Log, Supplementary. Our investigation of Gamma Trianguli VI has suddenly turned into a nightmare. We're being watched and followed, Mr. Spock has been injured, and now we find we are unable to return to the ship." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 3715.6. We have been introduced to Vaal. Evidently the source of the planet's power emanations and possibly the force that threatens both us and our ship." ( ) Changed history * "Captain's log, supplemental entry. Two drops of cordrazine can save a man's life. A hundred times that amount has just accidentally been pumped into Doctor McCoy's body. In a strange, wild frenzy, he has fled the ship's bridge. All connecting decks have been placed on alert. We have no way of knowing if the madness is permanent or temporary, or in what direction it will drive McCoy. * "Captain's log, no stardate. For us, time does not exist. McCoy, back somewhere in the past, has effected a change in the course of time. All Earth history has been changed. There is no starship ''Enterprise. We have only one chance – we have asked the Guardian to show us Earth's history again, Spock and I will go back into time ourselves and attempt to set right whatever it was that McCoy changed.'' ( ) de:Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2267) Enterprise 02, 2267